Prom Night
by Scrambled Berries
Summary: It's prom night at dalton and Reed wants it to be special. Rane, Jogan and Klaine.


It was prom night at Dalton Academy and every Disney character imaginable was currently getting its groove on in the wildly decorated gym.

Streamers in every colour were hanging from the high ceiling, bubble machines were standing on all four sides of the room blowing bubbles and shooting multi coloured glitter up in the air.

Not every guest appreciated their costumes to get even more bedazzled, but no-one was in the mood to yell at the twins for that.

Everyone who stepped into the gym knew almost immediately that the twins were the masterminds behind all the decorations, the bubble machines had Brightman written all over them.

After some upbeat Disney songs it was time for a slower one and the twins took it upon them to sing a slow duet so all the other couples could have a chance to dance.

Amidst all the couples dancing, Reed and Shane were slowly swaying to the music. They weren't paying attention to anyone but each other.

When Reed had asked Shane to be his date for prom, it didn't go without any accidents. Every time Reed tried to ask Shane someone or something interrupted them.

Oh the joys of living in Windsor.

One time Reed and Shane were holding hands, walking through a deserted Windsor hallway to get to the Art Room, when Shane slightly bend over and pulled their hands up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on Reed's knuckles. Reed thought it would be the perfect time to ask Shane to accompany him to prom, when out of the blue a pig came squealing past them almost knocking Reed over.

After a few seconds of stunned silence thundering footsteps echoed through the hallway, Shane quickly pulled Reed to the wall and shielded him with his body just as a horde of Windsor boys were coming through.

Reed told himself he knew better, deserted hallways did not exist in Windsor.

Reed had almost given up on asking Shane when they were on a picnic date a few days before prom. They had found a somewhat secluded spot in the grass behind the academy. They were trying to spend as much time together as they possibly could before Shane had to go back home again.

They had finished their peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches and started on the fruits, grapes and by Shane sliced apples. They were chatting about art, colleges and summer holidays. Loving to be in each other's company.

At some point in their chat they had moved a little closer and Shane was watching Reed, Reed opened his mouth to finally ask Shane, when a moan interrupted.

They both whipped their heads to the direction of the moan, they had to crane their heads to actually see what happened and when they did both pair of eyes widened in shock.

Logan had Julian pinned to a tree and was busy kissing Julian's neck. One hand was in Julian's hair to give Logan better access, the other had undone Julian's pants and was doing some_thing_ in his pants.

Reed had quickly turned around and tried to get up so he could walk away from it all, he failed and got his foot stuck on the blanket and came crashing down to the ground again.

If it wasn't for Shane still watching the spectacle that was Logan and Julian doing naughty things, Reed would've hit the ground hard. He landed on Shane and knocked the wind out of him instead.

A few minor accidents had happened after the pig incident, every time Reed tried to ask Shane to go to prom with him, but what happened at the picnic made him walk to Dwight to ask him about maybe being cursed.

Almost at Dwight's door Reed realized he was being silly and got his phone out to text Shane, but when he opened a new text message Reed didn't feel like this was the right way to do it.

Reed thought back to all the times he tried to ask Shane "the right way" and huffed, all those times failed, so maybe this would succeed. How unromantic that may be.

_Hi, can I ask you something?_

**Anything 3**

_I really wanted to do this in person but every time I tried to ask you, something came up, so I'm just going to do it this way._

Reed looked up from his phone expecting to see fire coming his way, when nothing happened, he continued texting.

…_Shane, will you be my date to prom?_

_**I don't know… I'd have to think about it.**_

_Oh, that's okay, I understand._

_**Reed, I'm kidding! Of course I'll go to prom with you!**_

_Really?_

_**Yes, really. I wouldn't miss it for the world. **_

So here they were, together at Reed's senior prom. Both clad in costumes designed by Reed himself.

They had a fun filled weekend making the actual costumes, going to thrift stores to find items that matched Reed's designs. They also went to a costume shop to find the final details for their costumes, like doggie tails.

When the first notes of the song started to play Shane had sighed in recognition and had pulled Reed a little closer to him, one hand on Reed's back and the other hand held Reed's, fingers entwined.

They swayed gently to the beat as the twins started to sing "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid.

Reed felt like he was dreaming, being so close to Shane, dancing and feeling so secure. It almost felt a little too perfect.

Of course his body chose that moment to betray him and he stumbled over his own feet. Shane had steadied him almost immediately, but the dancing couples next to them still noticed.

Reed got beet-red in the face and refused to look up at Shane, he felt too ashamed.

Why did he always have to ruin things?

Suddenly Reed feels himself being lifted by two firm arms around his shoulders , he looks up in bewilderment and his mouth goes slack.

"Hold on tight." Shane said and up Reed went as he got placed on Shane's grey faux fur coated shoes.

Reed's mouth turns into a smile and he shakes his head in disbelieve, he tightens his hands in Shane's jacket and holds on tight just like Shane said.

Shane is still holding Reed close so he won't fall and together they dance to the song, both giggling in their own wonderful bubble, forgetting everyone around them.

The last notes of "Kiss the girl" played and Shane bends down to give a sweet kiss on the top of Reed's head. Reed pulls back a little and their foreheads touch, Shane nuzzles his nose against Reed and Reed feels happy and content, for once not awkward at all.

Reed feels incredibly brave, his mind is filled with Shane and he feels so warm inside and all fuzzy, he lets his impulse take over, his hands cradle Shane's face and Reed kisses Shane right there in the middle of the dance floor while the song fades out.

Much later that night when prom was almost over the two boys walked arm-in-arm to Reed's room for a little privacy. They knew that it was going to be pretty crowded with Dalton boys and their dates if they stayed until the end of prom, so they had decided to leave before the halls got filled.

Upon coming closer to Reed's door they found out they weren't the only ones who had sneaked off early.

Shane clears his throat rather loudly and Reed pushes his flushed face against Shane's arm. It doesn't matter how many times Reed accidentally sees his friends making out, he still gets embarrassed every time.

Shane's face lights up and his mouth form wide in a Cheshire-like smile, "So, big brother, didn't think you had it in you, looking at Kurt you are doing a fantastic job, but well, I was wondering if you can take this up to your room so Reed and I can use this one?"

Reed thought it impossible but his face got even warmer, "Shane!" Reed presses his face even harder in Shane's arm muttering under his breathe.

Reed pretended to not hear clothes being re-buttoned and zippers going up while waiting for Kurt and Blaine to move from the door.

Reed had pressed himself against Shane's warm side, not wanting to see the scene before him. He had his nose tucked against Shane's side and he could feel Shane's muscles through his jacket. Shane smelled nice.

A hasty "Night!" was thrown their way and Reed could hear Kurt and Blaine walking past them fast.

Shane walked over to the door and held it open for Reed, "After you, my lord." He said with a sultry but teasing voice.

The next morning Kurt quietly stepped into his shared room with Reed, hoping to not spot any naked parts that could be hanging out.

But when he quickly glanced over Reed's part of the room he let out a soft snort and grinned. He took out his cellphone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the two boys in Reed's bed.

Kurt was sure he woke Reed and Shane up with the stupid noise his phone made after the picture was taken, but Reed only sniffed and shifted closer to Shane.

Shane unconsciously pulled Reed closer to him, how that even was possible Kurt didn't know, but there they were, both curled up to each other, so close not a hair could get between them.

Kurt would later scold Reed about not cleansing his face properly before bed, but after the talk he would show Reed the picture and tease him about what adorable overgrown puppies him and Shane made.


End file.
